


Of Golden Memories

by Anonymonimus



Series: Of Armageddons and Broken Hearts [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Bill Cipher, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Human Bill Cipher, I doubt itll make much sense if you havent read the other stuff, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutlet, as long as you dont think too hard about it, but hey, part of a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins have successfully sneaked away from the Mystery Shack to attend a party. Now Ford and Bill are left alone to do whatever they please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Golden Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT NOTE: This story takes place during "The Executioner's Song" chapter 5.**
> 
> **With that said, I don't really believe it's necessary to have read the aforementioned story to understand what is going on. There'll be references to what's going on in The Executioner's Song, but only at the beginning. Besides, they're not particularly important and this is mainly about sex, so whatever you know?**
> 
> **Anyways, ENJOY!**

Ford was unimpressed to find that his great niece and nephew were eager to attend a party at which they would drink despite not being legal of age. It didn't matter that he hadn't necessarily followed that same law when he was younger, it was in place for a reason. Drinking underage was bad and if they were caught it would go on their record. Of course, though he told them this neither paid it much heed and sneaked out all the same with Bill providing a distraction. He supposed he would have been angrier had they not had the house to themselves.

"We've got the house to ourselves…" Bill purred as he broke their kiss. He slipped his arms around his neck and pressed their chests flush together. As much as he didn't want to, Ford couldn't help but feel excited. "Do you know what that means?"

"My niece and nephew are going to ruin their lives by drinking underage." Ford deadpanned.

"Geez, get that stick out of your ass." Bill huffed and playfully flicked his lover's forehead. "They're going to be _fine_."

"It's on you if they're not." Ford declared, "You gave them the chance to slip out."

"Hey, _you_ gave in to my advances!" Bill defended, "So you're as much to blame as I am!"

"I disagree." Ford refuted hard headedly.

"I'm pretty sure your penis doesn't." Bill snickered and the other blushed abruptly.

"Bill!"

"Don't be a prude, Sixer."

Ford rolled his eyes and pulled away from the demon. He walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. It was rather late and he wasn't sure what they would do. A part of him wanted to look further into the strange murders that had been plaguing Washington DC. There was just something so abnormal about them. It couldn't be a coincidence that all the victims were agents from Powers's organisation, not when those same men and women had probably come to Gravity Falls the previous summer to deal with Tad. If that were the case, did it mean their deaths were connected to the event or simply the strangeness of Gravity Falls? Indeed, there were many questions to answer, but it seemed they would have to wait.

Bill stood akimbo in front of him with an adorable pout on his face. "Sixer." He said.

"Yes?" Ford replied. For as clueless as he could sometimes be given his lack of experience in all things relating to romantic love, he knew what Bill wanted. He also wanted sex and so wasn't quite sure why he was giving the demon a hard time. Perhaps it was because he was still a bit angry that he had distracted him from keeping Dipper and Mabel from drinking illegally.

"We're alone." The blond reiterated.

"We are." Ford agreed.

He frowned further.

"Okay," Bill sighed, "Are you really that peeved about Pine Tree and Shooting Star? Because I'll fetch them if it means getting sex."

"I _am_ unpleased." Ford admitted, however he then reached forward and pulled the demon onto his lap, "But if you brought them back we wouldn't be able to have sex."

"Why not?" Bill smirked, "I don't mind them hearing."

"Oh my God, Bill." Ford groaned and slapped a hand exasperatedly over his face.

"What?"

"You know what!" Ford retorted, "Gosh, they're essentially your niece and nephew too!"

"Really?" Bill asked strangely quietly. Ford looked up inquisitively and was surprised to find the demon blushing lightly. He seemed very pleased for some reason.

"I-I mean, yes, I suppose." Ford stammered, "You're family now."

"I am?" Bill continued incredulously.

Ford didn't really understand why the demon struggled to come to terms with the concept. "Did this thought really never cross your mind?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know why they _would_ consider me family." Bill stated frankly, "After everything I did…"

"That's in the past." Ford insisted and stroked his lover's cheek gently. "They said so themselves."

Bill smiled gently at that. He bore a very human expression, one that expressed gratefulness as much as it did happiness, and it looked nice on him. It made Ford's heart flutter.

"And you want to know something?" He added.

"I know everything." Bill scoffed.

"So you knew that Dipper and Mabel already consider you as their uncle?" Ford asked rhetorically as he rolled his eyes.

The expression that hit the demon conveyed that he had, in fact, not known about the way they felt. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in disbelief. He liked seeing Bill baffled and overwhelmed by happiness. It was adorable to say the least.

"Really?" He asked and he sounded genuinely touched.

"Of course." Ford smiled, "Mabel even slipped up a few times and called you 'Grunkle' Bill. She seemed so embarrassed."

Bill's mouth fell open wider and his eyes seemed to water. He looked too cute Ford couldn't help but laugh. He also had a hard time believing the demon hadn't noticed how the twins felt about him. It was beyond clear that he had become more than just a close friend.

"You're so cute." Ford chuckled.

"Are you lying?" Bill demanded, "Be serious. I'm going to be so mad if you're lying."

"I'm not." Ford assured, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"She really said that?"

"Yes."

"That's why she's my favourite."

"Bill!" Ford chastised, "You can't say things like that!"

"Has Pine Tree called me 'Grunkle'?" Bill asked.

"No, not that I heard." Ford answered.

"Then Shooting Star is definitely my favourite." Bill concluded.

"You're absolutely terrible." Ford chuckled.

"But you love me." Bill said, his tone light but serious.

Ford reached for his hand. He weaved their fingers together and raised them in the space between them. He gently kissed the back of Bill's hand and smiled. "I do." He said, "I love you so much."

"I like hearing you say that."

"Then I'll say it forever."

Bill leaned down and pressed their lips together. The kiss was sweet and slow. They tasted each other and revelled in the sensation. Ford wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and pulled him flush against him as he licked his lower lip, asking to be let in. The demon parted his mouth ever so slightly in compliance. Though things could have taken a hot and needy turn, the loving and gentle embrace persevered until they broke apart for air.

"That's sweet, but don't actually." Bill requested, "It'll get annoying."

Ford laughed, "You're such a dork."

"Dork? Me? I think you're thinking of you!" He retorted.

"How obnoxious would that be?" Ford snickered, "No, I was definitely thinking of you."

"I'm too horny to keep arguing with you." Bill declared.

"Way to ruin the mood." Ford chuckled sarcastically.

"This adorable bullshit had to stop one way or another." The demon grinned and grinded his hips slowly against Ford's. The latter's breath hitched in response and slightly tightened his grip for a brief moment.

"N-not here." He breathed.

"Fine." Bill conceded and with a snap of his fingers they were in their room, "Now let's get down to business."

He leaned down and claimed Ford's lips with his. The kiss was now hot and heavy as Bill continued to rub their groins together, eliciting a pleasurable and addicting friction. It was driving Ford mad. As much as he loved taking their time when they made love, he wasn't so eager to go about it slowly. After all, they would have all of eternity to take their time properly. However, when he tried to flip their positions, Bill held his ground and shoved him back against the mattress. The resistance was unexpected but hot all the same.

"I'm in control this round." Bill purred against his lover's neck.

"This round?" Ford breathed and held in a moan as the demon began sucking a mark into his flesh. Odds were it would be located in a very visible spot. Bill was possessive that way. "You mean there'll be more after this one?"

"Damn right." Bill chuckled. "We don't know when's the next time we'll be able to fuck so might as well take advantage of the time we have."

"You pervert." Ford smirked and leaned back. Letting Bill have all the control was new but would undoubtedly be fun.

"You like it." The demon grinned and briefly claimed his lips in a breath stealing kiss.

Once they broke apart, Bill redirected his attention back to Ford's neck. He trailed his soft lips over his pale flesh, easily finding his more erogenous places to mark. He sucked, he licked, and he bit at the spots until dark bruises were left behind. All Ford could do was grip at the other's waist and enjoy the attention that was being shown towards his sensitive zones. When the blond finished with his neck and sought to move lower, he tugged at Ford's dress shirt without much caution for the buttons which quickly popped off. The latter would have probably complained had he not been aroused. If anything, he was more on the verge of protesting the eternalising foreplay than anything else.

With his chest now exposed, Bill moved to suck in more marks. Thankfully, he didn't dally for too long. He seemed satisfied after having made three rather dark ones and trailed kisses down Ford's stomach until he hovered over his clothed erection. The demon then glanced up to meet his gaze, offering him the most lustful of looks before jerking his pants down. He handled the erection with more care, his feather-like touches frustrating Ford who longed and craved for a more hands on contact. He wasn't against receiving a blow job or hand job, however he much preferred sticking his cock into Bill and fucking him into oblivion.

"You're so impatient, _Fordsy_." Bill chuckled and gave a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock.

Ford groaned at the nickname employed. Bill only ever called him as such if he was planning to tease him mercilessly. "If I recall correctly," He said, his tone husky, "You were the one who was rushing us along."

"Maybe I changed my mind." Bill teased.

Ford frowned. As exasperated as he was by the decision the demon had unexpectedly made, he was going to let it slide for the moment. After all, he had all night to make him pay. "If you ever wonder why you're rarely in charge, this is the reason." He sighed and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling as he waited.

Bill didn't grace the comment with a response. He snickered before focusing entirely on the cock at his disposal. The blond began by teasing the tip. He scooped up the precum with his tongue, savouring the taste with an obnoxious moan. He went back for more, gently wrapping his lips around the entire head and sucking while his tongue toyed with the urethra. Ford closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensation. It was good but hardly enough to satisfy him which was endlessly frustrating. He supposed he could just thrust into Bill's mouth to force him to get on with it, but that would spoil the fun. The demon was in charge now and, if he went through with his passing thought, he would never hear the end of his complains.

The demon thus continued at his leisure. He teased the tip of Ford's cock, occasionally bobbing his head to take a couple more inches of the erected organ into his mouth, but never as much as the latter blatantly desired. He then pulled away, licking his lips to collect any of the semen he might have missed, consequently moving to the length. He gently tilted the prick back a bit to gain better access. Bill pressed his lips against the reddening flesh and kissed it, afterwards licking it from the stem all the way to the head which earned him a louder groan from Ford. Encouraged, he continued teasing the area in a similar fashion. He grazed his teeth carefully against the sensitive skin, trailed one of the veins that stuck out the most with the tip of his tongue, and sucked at small areas of the lengths. Ford's body was gradually tensing from frustration and Bill revelled in the power he obviously held in their given situation. He also enjoyed how Ford didn't complain one bit despite not liking the teasing in the slightest.

He supposed a reward was necessary for such golden behaviour.

Ford hardly managed to interrupt a languid and, frankly, filthy moan from escaping his mouth when Bill finally swallowed the entirety of his erection. It was unexpected and unprecedented, but certainly welcomed. Once the whole cock was in his mouth, he wasted no time in pleasuring Ford in the manner he clearly desired. He bobbed his head and relaxed his muscles, deep throating him as far as he possibly could. At that point, it was virtually impossible to stop the moans that were leaving the other man's mouth. He even stopped caring about the lecherous sounds that left him, simply gripping the bed sheets as he felt his climax steadily approach.

However, just when Ford was about to teeter over the edge, Bill stopped. "Wha…?" Ford hazily asked.

"You can't come yet!" Bill grinned as he sat up. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, his pants momentarily following suit. In just a few rapid seconds, he was also entirely naked. "You can only come when I say so!"

"What? Why? Where's this new rule coming from?" Ford inquired. He wasn't necessarily upset; rather, he was intrigued. They had never added rules to their lovemaking, they always just went ahead and satisfied their needs. This would definitely be interesting and he would comply to the best of his abilities.

"From my brain." Bill sneered.

"Fine." Ford allowed, "But you realise the price you'll pay for these shenanigans will be—"

"Worth it." He grinned.

Ford rolled his eyes and simply watched what the other would do next. As such, Bill, who had been straddling Ford, turned around to expose his ass. He blushed a bit noticing a mark he had sucked into the demon's lower back quite some time ago. He was astounded to see it was still there albeit considerably faded. Nonetheless, Bill spat on his fingers and brought the first digit to his entrance. He was going to make a show of prepping himself for Ford and it was definitely going to drive the latter nuts. Ford knew he was expected to lie still and watch but he didn't know if he possessed enough will to accomplish such a feat – not when Bill moaned and mewled so wantonly as his fingers penetrated him.

His index quickly disappeared inside of him and he seemed to tighten around the intruding object. Ford watched attentively as his body reacted ever so subtly to the slow thrusts of Bill's fingers. It was mesmerizing and hypnotising. When he added his second finger, to add to the show, he parted them to expose his insides. The expression he bore as he stretched himself and pushed his digits in deeper was intoxicating. At that point, Ford wasn't sure where he ought to look – at the spectacle the demon was providing for him or his arousing facial reactions.

"Bill…" Ford groaned, his voice hoarse from desire. He craved for contact so desperately.

"This doesn't…feel as nice…" Bill said between strained moans, "I like it better when…they're your fingers…"

It took all of Ford's willpower not to lose it and just fuck Bill senseless. They had never been much for taking their time. The demon was just so arousing and he could never bring himself to resist his sexual impulses around him. So he clutched at the bed covers and bit his lower lip, ordering himself to calm down and wait. Surely Bill wouldn't keep this going for too much longer.

And just as the thought crossed Ford's mind, Bill stuck in a third finger and began canting his hips against them with every thrust. His movements were fluid and mesmerising. Ford couldn't stop his hands from wandering towards the blond man and gently stroking his thighs. Bill's breath hitched at the tender contact. He seemed to be on the verge of protesting but Ford cut him off swiftly.

"Don't worry. That's all I'll do." He assured, "You're still in control."

The demon still didn't seem particularly pleased but allowed the gesture. He continued thrusting his fingers deep inside of him until he managed to hit his prostate at which point he released a filthy moan. Ford slightly tightened his hold on Bill but did nothing more. He watched with building sexual frustration as the other man continued to cry out so lecherously as he fondled his prostate and hoped to God he would just allow him to fuck him soon. His prayers were graciously answered. Bill pulled his hand away and all but collapsed as he took a brief moment to catch his breath.

"Bill…" Ford encouraged softly. His dick was painfully hard and he so desperately needed to climax, especially after all the teasing.

The demon flashed him a lazy grin. "Remember, you only get to come when I say so." He reminded.

Ford nodded; anything to get Bill to keep going. The latter sucked in a final deep breath before fixing his posture on his knees. He scooted back a bit and reached for Ford's cock which he guided into his entrance. Slowly he sank down on the throbbing member and a choked moan parted his lover's lips. He was so grateful that attention was being paid to his neglected erection. Bill felt so good and oh so warm. He was tight just the way Ford licked – not too much to be uncomfortable but just enough to have a significant, delicious pleasure engulf his prick. If anything, the only complain he had was that Bill ought to have used actual lubricant rather than just his spit – however, he knew the demon liked it better this way. Despite having learned over the years that pain is not universally hilarious and good, he still loved it especially during sex. He had thus probably prepared himself to feel just the right amount of pain he found arousing and Ford was alright with that so long as it didn't get too crazy.

Bill held in the sounds that threatened to pour from his lips until Ford was sheathed all the way inside. He sighed audibly and glanced over his shoulder to see the brunet. "We've never done it in this position, I think." Bill mused.

"Honestly, Bill, I could care less at the moment." Ford admitted bluntly.

The blond laughed, evidently amused by the response, but didn't dally for too much longer. It was clear that he was also fed up with waiting and stalling. Now that they had essentially begun fucking, he wanted to go all the way without stopping. As such, Bill slowly raised himself from Ford's cock almost to the point where it completely left the demon's ass before sinking back down much faster than he initially had. It didn't take long for him to get a rhythm going, unfortunately it wasn't fast enough for Ford's needs.

He let it progress for as long as he could, hoping it would eventually be enough, but it wasn't. As his frustration grew, he remembered how Bill had ordered him to wait for his say so to come and he realised he wouldn't be able to be obedient. Ford consequently sat up and forced his lover on all fours as he took control entirely. He gripped Bill's waist and brought his hips towards his cock with every slam. Perhaps Bill would have protested a bit more had he been able to do much else than cry out in pure bliss. He ceded the control he once possessed entirely and eagerly.

"Ahh— _Stanford_!" Bill moaned out desperately. His fingers were woven into the bed covers beneath and he held on so tight his knuckles were paling. Ford wished he could see his face. From the sound of it, the demon seemed to be going nuts on lust. "Haa! _Yes_! It feels good! Feels so good!"

Ford leaned in, bringing his mouth close to Bill's ear. It took him a moment to find it in himself to ask: "May I come?" even though it was probably an unnecessary question now that Bill had abandoned all control.

"Yes!" He cried, "Yes! _Please_! Please fill me up!"

"Oh God, Bill…" Ford groaned.

He aimed deeply into the demon, brushing against his prostate. The pleasure this elicited kept Bill from being capable of forming anymore words. He bucked madly against Ford's cock and cried out to the heavens. Ford could feel him getting tighter and tighter around his cock as he approached his limit. Finally, he collapsed on his forearms and shouted his release, the abrupt tightness also milking Ford of his long awaited climax. He gave a few shy thrusts as his body rode out his intense ejaculation before pulling out and lying next to Bill.

"So much for…letting me have all the control." Bill chuckled between pants.

"If you want to get adventurous…" Ford started, "I don't mind testing out things relating to BDSM. Bondage might actually be the only way to keep from giving in to my impulses."

"You're serious?" Bill gawked.

"Yeah." Ford shrugged.

"I always kind of considered you to be…vanilla." Bill admitted.

"I'm open minded." Ford smirked, "We've just never done anything more because you've never suggested it."

"Well hang on," The demon objected, "Don't put this all on me; you never suggested anything either!"

"There was never much of a chance to now, was there?" Ford pointed out.

"We do tend to lose control." Bill conceded.

Ford chuckled and pulled the demon into his arms. God, he loved that man so much. He kissed him deeply, expressing his love as passionately as he could before pulling away.

"Are you still up for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> **So I added a bit that never made it into "The Exectioner's Song" which was that Dipper and Mabel consider Bill like family. I might have mentioned it in the actual story but, if not, well I'm saying it now.**
> 
> **For those of you keeping track of the oneshots of this series, I'm going to upload the last two shortly after I upload this one. They'll be titled "Then Why Not Pretend" and "Dancing In A Swirl", if you're interested in finding them. A brief explanation of when they take place during the unfolding of the story will be indicated at the beginning.**
> 
> **With that said, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
